


Learning Something New

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is stressed with school(college) and John offers to play the piano for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Old Johnkat I wrote that I never posted here for some reason.

# Learning Something New

Karkat sighed heavily as he dropped his bag on the floor and walks towards the kitchen. He’d had a long ass day and the first thing he needed was some medication to fight the headache he felt building. He drank down the pills before walking towards the living room. Karkat kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto the couch, glad that the day was almost over, yet not looking forward to tomorrow.

College was being hell and he’d worked like a dog on his last essay. He’d typed over eight pages for an essay discussing drivel that no one cared about, proofread it, re-read it three times and it’d come back with a ridiculously low grade.

He pushed the thoughts of school out of his mind and made himself comfortable on the couch. His headache was still persistently reminding him of his day and he really wished it would go away. But fast working medicine took more than one minute to work and he’d have to wait it out.

Karkat closed his eyes and shifted on the couch making himself more comfortable. It had been a while since he’d last let something get him so worked up. He’d had low grades before, wasted tons of time on projects, essays, but this time it had just hit the wrong nerve. School had never been his strong suit but he tried his hardest and usually he did well enough.

Plus he was a pretty shitty troll when it came down to the root of the problem.

As he went over all the things he wished he could say to that teacher his mind drifted off. Tangible thoughts trailed off and everything he’d been stressing about didn’t really matter. Soon he was fast asleep on the couch.

The door opening was the first thing Karkat heard as he slowly roused. He watched the hall and was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend, one John Egbert.

“Hey sleepyhead.”  John greeted him with a grin as he walked into the living room.

“Hey goofybutt.” Karkat replied with his amazing choice of words.

John inelegantly snorted as he nudged his own shoes off near Karkat’s.

“So let me guess…” He walked over to Karkat and sat down, moving Karkat’s legs over his lap in the process.  “…got a shitty grade? Argue with Sollux? Run into Kankri?” He quickly said.

“First one.” Karkat answered and John gave a triumphant ah ha in response.

“Fail?” Karkat shook his head. “Well that’s something at least…”

John trailed off and rubbed his chin in concentration, Karkat watched and waited for him to say something.

“Hey I know what to do to get your mind off of that shitty grade.” John proceeded to waggle his eyebrows. “Maybe wanna watch a romcom and eat some buttery popcorn? Eh, make it a date?”

It was Karkat’s turn to snort and that he did with his hand quickly placed over his mouth. Goofybutt seemed like an entirely appropriate nickname for him to use on John from now on.

“I’ll even shut up and not point out the cliché parts.”  He added.

Karkat thought about the offer as his laughter trailed off. The offer was so very tempting, snuggling, romcom, popcorn, and no monologuing from John.  Though he really doubted John would keep his word, if Karkat picked the movie he was thinking about. But alas he actually wasn’t in the mood for watching a romcom.

“That sounds really fucking tempting, but not today.” That earned him a shocked, clearly acted out look from John. “I’m holding you on that offer though.”

“Sorry that was a onetime, limited time offer.” John replied shaking his head in mock disappointment.

That earned him a pointed glare from Karkat, “Really?” He asked slowly and John stopped his charade and smiled cautiously.

“What I _meant_ to say was, it was a lifetime offer with no expiration date.” He answered carefully and Karkat nodded with an approving smile and thumbs up.

“That’s what I thought.”  He said as he sat up and scooted himself into John’s lap.

John’s hands went around his waist and Karkat pressed his forehead against John’s with his arms around John’s shoulders. “Thanks for the offer but I still need to write some shit later tonight and it’d probably make me worse, since I cry like a pathetic wriggler whenever I watch a romcom.”

He pecked John on the lips before leaning his head on John’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“School is stressful as fuck.” He said, smiling when he felt John’s hands rub his back in soft circles.

He could feel the tension from the day seeping out as he relaxed in John’s arms. It was much easier to let go of all his anger and frustration when John held him.

“Hey.” John whispered into Karkat’s ear, Karkat replied with and a questioning hmmm. “You know when I was stressed, I’d play the piano sometimes, want me to play for you?” That got his attention and he leaned back to place a confused gaze on John.

“You play the piano?” He asked wondering if John was kidding.

“Geez, yes I play the piano Karkat.” John replied almost as if he expected Karkat to come to a realization, after a few seconds John thought about it. “Wait, you really didn’t know I play the piano?”

“Yeah you sort of failed to mention it to me.” Karkat deadpanned and arched a questioning eyebrow. “I mean we’ve only been dating for three years, and I haven’t seen you play a piano once.”

“I haven’t played in a while…man it’s been years, but I used to play tons when I was a kid, just never really thought about it til now.”

“Okay so you played the piano, but there isn’t a piano in this house so…”

“But we have a piano Karkat.” John cut him off and Karkat was really confused.

“We do?” He asked incredulously.

“Yeah… it’s in the spare bedroom.”

“Really?” Karkat had gone in there a few times and he couldn’t remember seeing a piano in there.

“Let’s just go in there and I’ll show you.” He finally said and Karkat nodded, getting off of John’s lap and walking towards said room.

Karkat reached the room with John behind him and opened the door, he turned the light on. There were still a few unopened boxes stacked against the wall. They had moved into their new home nearly three months ago and Karkat was sure they’d passed the point where it was acceptable to have them there.

He looked around and only saw the spare bed leaning against the wall and cluttered floor.

“I still don’t see it.” He said as he entered the room,  John walked around him and headed for the mattress.

“They must have taken it in when you weren’t here.” John pulled the mattress and box springs back. “See.” Karkat leaned over and saw the piano that had been hidden behind it.

“Well I must have been fucking blind to not see them bring that thing in.” It was without a doubt a large upright piano hidden behind the mattress.

“I think you got caught up at taco bell that day.”  He said and Karkat remembered that wonderful day.

He’d gone to order a simple fast meal, but they’d gotten his order all wrong and he had to go in and get it fixed, not once, but twice. Needless to say he hadn’t been back there since that day.

“Come on, let’s put this bed together and then I’ll play a little for you.” Karkat nodded and they went to work.

The frame only takes a couple of minutes and after that all they need to do is toss the box spring and mattress on. It took less than three minutes to put the bed together and Karkat laughed. “Three fucking months John, it’s been three entire months and this room still looks like a shithole.”

John just laughed as he wiped off some dust from the piano with his hand, rubbing it off on his jeans.  “Three months really isn’t that long.” He lifted the cover over the keys and Karkat walked over to look at the piano. “It was my grandma’s, my dad never really played; his obsession with cake and all, so he let me take it.” John said as he ran his fingers across the keys.

“I might be a little rusty.” He pulled out the chair and sat down resting his hands on the keys.

“Ha that might be the biggest understatement of the fucking century; I think I might have to call the guidance book of world records.” Karkat said as he stood behind John.

“Hey, I haven’t played in years but I think I’ll still be pretty good at it, just give me a chance before you decide to bring a shit ton of strangers into our house.” John replied and made sure Karkat could see him rolling his eyes with a grin. He turned back towards the piano. “Alright, let me amaze you with my ever talented fingers.” Before Karkat could blush or sputter over the choice of words he’d used, John played for the first time in years.

It was a mix of high and low notes that vaguely sounded like a song Karkat had heard before.  Karkat listened and watched as he’s finger glided of the keys, John grimaced every time he hit the wrong note, but it was good overall.

After a while his fingers flitted over the keys with ease that could only be honed with years of practice. Karkat watched in amazement as John played from one end of the piano to the other. Playing different tones that didn’t quite fit with each other but John transitioned into them effortlessly. Soon John wasn’t missing any notes and Karkat didn’t doubt that he’d played for hours on end at one time.

John played for a few minutes before finally stopping and turning back to give Karkat a satisfied grin.

“So what do you think?” He asked and grinned wider when Karkat gaped at him with awe clearly written across his face.

“What do I think!? That was fucking amazing. How the fuck have you gone this long without playing and just play like some kind of Picasso?!?” Karkat asked animatedly.

“Whoa calm down there, I’m not that good Karkat, it was just a hobby really and Picasso is a painter.” He answered happily.

“Da Vinci whatever, John that was stupidly amazing, I’m being completely fucking serious right now!”  John thought about pointed out Karkat’s mistake, but decided he’d correct him later.

“Thank you.” John pulled Karkat into a hug effectively ending anymore gushing from his boyfriend. “Now I’m gonna play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for you.” He said with a grin as he let go of Karkat.

Karkat nodded and turned, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “Okay, I’m listening.”

John turned back towards his piano and once again started playing. [(1)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VINxs17nBU) Karkat closed his eyes and listened as John played. The beginning sounded familiar and light, putting a smile on his face as he tapped his finger along with the melody.

It sounded beyond amazing and Karkat was enthralled by John’s playing. It was familiar yet new, and it was that song but so much more. It made Karkat feel happy and he was still stunned that John could play so well. The fact that John was playing just for him made him even more appreciative as he let the music wash over him.

When John hit the last key for the song Karkat’s eyes were wet and he knew he was being sappy as fuck. He clapped and John turned around on his seat and gave a polite bow before looking at him.

“Karkat you’re gonna make me blush.” John said with a genuine smile, placing his hand over his face.  “You are just being too adorable right now. “ He got up and walked over to Karkat pulling him into a hug. “I really love that.”

“Shut it.” Karkat pulled him closer and held him for a few seconds in silence. “That was beautiful and fuck you for calling me adorable.”  

“I can _feel_ the love Karkat, really.”  He said as he kissed Karkat on the cheek and stood back up.

“Of course you can dear; it’s oozing out of every orifice on my body just for you.” Karkat bit back at John and wiped his very un-adorable tears on his sleeve.

“Oh I know.” John added emphasize on the ‘know’ and waggled his eyebrows. “You don’t have to tell me baby.”

Karkat hand was over John’s face in an instant and John could only laugh as Karkat covered his face.

John turned his head. “Okay fine, you’re not adorable at all, man what was I thinking, I must be blind, I better see if my prescription is off.”

“Yeah you go do that.” Karkat let his hand slide off of John’s face.

John finally asked after a few seconds of silence. “So, want to set up the piano in the living room?”

“Hell yes.” Karkat answered immediately and they proceeded to have a wonderful time moving all their shit from the floor onto the bed, clearing a path so John could push it out with Karkat’s guidance.

After making it out the room without tearing a new hole in the hallway wall John guided it to the living room, the wheels making the heavy instrument much easier to navigate. Karkat carried the chair with him as John rolled the piano into the living room.

He pushed it towards an empty corner in the living room and Karkat followed him. John locked the wheels again and Karkat set the chair down and pushed it back in its place.

“Want me to play a little more?” He asked Karkat.

“I’d love that, but I have to go finish a shitty paper for class tomorrow.”

“Alright tomorrow then,” John ran his hand over Karkat’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll clean off the piano while you’re doing that.”

“Okay.” Karkat smiled and he turned to head towards their room.

As Karkat typed away on the report, John cleaned the piano off, making it shine like it hadn’t since he was a kid. Karkat continued working on his paper, cursing Google when it came up with shitty sites. John laid out on the couch and played some video games cursing at Sollux every now and then. Karkat groaned in frustration as he finally filled half the page with garbage he didn’t care about. John finally finished up the game and decided to cook dinner, tossing a frozen pizza in the oven and going back to the couch to watch some cartoons.

Karkat felt like pulling his hair out as he found yet another bad source for his paper.  John’s stomach growled as the smell of pizza filled the house.

The buzzer on the timer went off and Karkat licked his lips, the prospect of pizza pushing him forward. It took him five minutes to slap on the few final paragraphs and sources and he wanted to cry in joy. Instead he saved his work on Microsoft, and he pulled out his usb saving the file on there too.  He let out a triumphant cheer as he finally straightened his back and shut off his laptop.

“Grats on finishing your work! Come get some pizza while it’s still hot!” John yelled from the living room and he grinned before jumping out of bed and walking to the living room.

John already had a plate made for him and had poured him a drink. He sat down next to John and thanked him before he dug into his food and happily chewed away.

_

The next day came too early and he wished he could shoot the sun down.  His alarm clock buzzed and it was a solid reminder that time was not stopping for him and he needed to get up.

He curled up closer to John and wished the clock would just shut up and understand that it didn’t rule him. But it did rule him and it wasn’t long before he was groggily making his way to the bathroom for another wonderful day.

After he left John at the house the rest of the day was glum and slow. It seemed as if today was specifically designated as take forever around Karkat day. So when he finally reached his last class by some miracle, he was ecstatic. Not surprisingly the last class took the longest to get through,

When it was over he drove back home feeling a lot better, school work was still a bitch, but he had something new to look forward to. He got home about an hour before John and just sort of stared at the piano. Until he finally went to sit in front of it and look over it. It was spotless and had few scratches on it and looked a lot younger than its real age. They must have really taken care of it, and he’s surprised it made it through John’s destructive, prank obsessed teenage days (before they’d started dating but he’d heard the stories).

Karkat placed his hands at the keys and pressed down on a few notes.  He tried to get a semblance of a melody going, but it sounded horrible and he swore he was giving himself a headache. He eventually decided to leave it to his talented boyfriend, because wow he still couldn’t shake how amazed he was over his playing. He went and sat back down on the couch and turned the television on and half watched it, half thought about asking John to teach him to play.

Once John did get home he didn’t immediately ask him to play, he instead dragged him down onto the couch for some intense cuddling. Which John was more than happy to provide, he wrapped his arms around Karkat and held him, they watched a couple of cartoons before Karkat got around to asking John his question.

“So…I was wondering if you’d teach me how to play the piano?” He looked up at John.

“Yeah, of course, that sounds like an awesome idea!” John grinned down at him. “But just gotta warn you, I don’t really know how to read notes, took a few classes and it just gave me a headache, I improvised like hell when it came time to see how we progressed, the teacher didn’t even know I had no fucking idea how to read the sheet’s, I’d listen to the music a couple of hours and play along to make sure I didn’t get caught.”

“That was a very interesting story that I _so_ wanted to hear John, thank you _so_ much for that lovely story of your lost childhood.” 

“Alright smartass, time to go play the piano no more cuddling for you.” He nudged Karkat out of his arm.

Karkat stuck out his tongue as he got up and walked towards the piano. He sat down in front of it and lifted the cover back up. He looked over at John who was now using his phone.

“So are you going to get your ass over here or what?” John looked over at him and laughed.

“Patience Karkat, that’s the first rule of playing the piano.” He sat up. “You the student wait for me the teacher to get started, and that’s your first lesson.” He shook his finger at Karkat.

“How about you get your ass over here and teach me how to play.”  

John groaned “Alright, alright I’m a coming.” He got up still looking at his phone, walking over to Karkat slowly.

“What are you even doing on that fucking device?” Karkat asked as he waited for John to reach him. “You can walk a little slower if you’d like.”

John just snorted as he stopped beside Karkat, “If you must know dear…” He placed the phone on the piano’s shelf, “I was looking for something to help me teach you,” He petted Karkat’s head “The best student in the whole entire world.”

“So here it is, some video on YouTube.” He pressed the play button and they both turned their attention to the screen. [(2)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35JS_-Qe-4A)

Karkat frowned as the video started; John just snickered beside him as the guy started playing his song.

“Well he got the letters right at least.” He whispered as the video continued and the guy got pissed and cursed some more. “He really reminds me of someone.”

Karkat glared at him before turning his eyes back towards the video, they watched it until it came to an epic end.

“Well that was pretty fucking useless.” Karkat droned and John laughed beside him. “I’m pretty sure there are plenty of far more useful videos on YouTube, but you had to go and find that one.”

“I thought it was pretty funny, and he did at least show where the letters are, like that’s one of the most important things to learn.” He pushed his phone back in his pocket.

“Scoot.” He ordered, sitting himself next to Karkat.

“Alright, I’m a hands on teacher so -!” He paused, stretched, wiggled his fingers, and popped his back.  “Get ready to get some hands on learning experience!” He grinned and winked, which Karkat rolled his eyes to.

“Okay hands on teacher Mr. Egbert, _please_ teach me how to play this large intimidating music box if you would be so kind.”

“Of course, right away!” John placed his hand on the first key. “So this is c-” He pressed the key, “and d-” He did that all the way to the last letter. “Now there are the three packs as well.” He pushed down on three of the keys, “Not what they’re really called, but you get the idea, anyways you play those along with the single notes to add pizazz to your music.” He demonstrated by playing a few things

Karkat nodded his head and listened to everything John said.

“You can either learn how to read music; which I suck at by the way, or learn by listening and just playing what sounds good.” He rested his hands in his lap. “Now press middle C.”

Karkat chewed his lips and looked at the keys again, where the hell was the C note? He’d been paying attention, maybe. He placed his finger over the note that he hoped was right and was relieved when John nodded.

“Now play from middle c to b and back.” He scooted over and Karkat placed his index finger on the key. “You need to use your thumb first.”

“Okay.” Karkat shifted his hand and played the notes in both directions.

“Good! You’re doing awesome.” Karkat smiled, “Okay next lesson…” John trailed off and hmm’d rubbing his chin, “Next lesson…will…be…oooooooooon…”

“On?” Karkat’s face now conveying his annoyance.

“Ah! Okay I can teach you how to play a really easy song!” He placed his right hand on the keys again. “I’m gonna teach you twinkle twinkle little star, but the book version of it, it was the first song I learned.”

“Okay.”

“Watch my fingers.” Karkat watched as John pressed down each key, it was the song all right, and it was a far cry from what John had played for him yesterday. “First you do those, and then you add the chords alongside them.” He played the song again, adding the chords to match the pace of his playing.

This was all working so well at teaching Karkat how to play, not really, in fact not at all, John trailed off from the song changing it up and again he was improvising. It changed into something that Karkat was sure wasn’t that song, it sounded nice, but it wasn’t really teaching him anything. He decided not to disrupt John, enjoying his private show far too much.

He relaxed, watched as John hit note after note flawlessly, it was nice to just listen to him play. The smile on John’s face as he played made Karkat happy as well. It wasn’t until John abruptly stopped five minutes later did he realize that he had almost fallen asleep listening to him play.

“Oh crap sorry, I didn’t mean to play that long.” He looked over at Karkat; who had a content smile on his face. “So, did you learn anything at least?”

“Nope not one fucking thing, but…” He leaned against John and John placed his hand around his shoulder, “it sounded beautiful and I really enjoyed watching you play.”

“Thanks.” They sat together in front of the piano for a couple of minutes, not saying anything. Until Karkat finally yawned and shifted out of John’s hold.

“Thank you for _trying_ to teach me; really, but I think I’m gonna go to a real teacher if I ever really wanna learn how to play, not that I’m saying you suck at teaching, but you really suck at it.” He got up and walked behind John.

“Oh Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ good Karkat, you just know exactly what to say, don’t you?” Karkat leaned over John’s shoulders pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“Of course, I always know what to say.” John just chuckled; he gently placed his hands over Karkat’s arms and leaned back, Karkat met him half way kissing him softly.

It lingered and when Karkat pulled back his face was red and he smiled at John. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Karkat stood up and yawned again.

“Alright I’m going to make some fucking dinner really quick.” He turned and started walking towards the kitchen. “You can keep playing.”

“Can do.” John resumed playing as Karkat made them dinner.

It was nice to listen to John play; Karkat could tell that he really loved to play. He wondered why John had stopped playing so long in the first place. When he finished cooking dinner John was still playing and Karkat just leaned against the wall to listen to him a little while longer.

He finally had to get his attention, not wanting the food to get unnecessarily cold. They ate and talked about their day, John’s job, Karkat’s school work. It was nice, peaceful, and Karkat was actually not super stressed for a change.

Once they finished eating John helped Karkat with the dishes, drying them off and putting them away while Karkat washed them.

“So you really gave up on learning?” John asked as he put the glasses up and closed the cabinet.

“Yeah, anyways you play amazingly enough, and I know you’ll play for me whenever I want.” Karkat wiped his hands off on a towel and placed it on the counter before walking up to John and leaning against him, nuzzling his head into John’s chest.

“Of course…” John kissed Karkat’s head and hugged him. “…always” They stood together for a few seconds.

“I’d love to fall asleep right here, but that'd be pretty fucking impractical.” Karkat said before standing back up and John just laughed. “Gotta go get some homework done, so I’ll see you later.”

“Okay.”  

After that Karkat went to their room and John headed off to the living room.  They stayed up for a couple of hours each doing their own thing, until Karkat finally finished up his work and joined John in the living room, watching him play his game.

John saved and turned it off after a few minutes passed, it was already pretty late and they were both tired. After changing from their clothes and stopping by the restroom, they both crawled into bed. Snuggling up with each other under the covers and saying ‘I love yous’ before falling asleep.

John started playing the piano every other day after that, and it became the norm, and it really did help Karkat with the stress from school. He would relax and listen as John played something he made all his own, Fur Elise [(3)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w) (which he loved) or some other calming song.

Sometimes he’d fall asleep on the couch and only wake up when John kissed him and grinned down at him as if he’d accomplished something amazing.

And in all honesty Karkat really believed he did.


End file.
